Na'vi Diet
Fruit and Vegetables *'Banana fruits' are, as the name suggests, fruits. They grow high on push fruit trees, and rarely can be found uneaten by animals on the ground. *'Banshee of paradise seeds' are attached on the stem opposite to the direction the plant is pointing, making it easy for the Na'vi to harvest them. Although the plant itself is deadly and toxic, the seeds are edible. *'Bladder polyps' are eaten by the Na’vi for their juicy salty taste, which is somewhat like a pickle. *'Cycad seeds' are soaked to remove nerve toxins and ground up to use as flour. *'Dapophet leaves' that are filled with water are collected and used by the Na'vi to drink from during travels. *'Delta tree leaves and roots'. The Na'vi have learned to strip off the lower leaf epidermis, which contains the poison glands, and harvest the tasty insides of the leaves. Roots that are non-poisonous are peeled, grounded up, and used for flour in cooking. *'Episoth seeds' are edible and quite delicious. *'Harvesting fruits' are various fruits are gathered by the Na'vi and eaten or stored for later consumption. *'Hermit bud seeds' are good for proteins and oil. They are also grounded up to make flour. *'Lionberry seeds' are used for food and are good source of protein. *'Puffball tree leaves' taste salty. Na'vi collect them to sustain their salt needs, and also use them to feed livestock. *'Sari' seeds are eaten by both Na'vi and animals. *'Spartan' leaves are edible and are also used for making mats and food wraps. It's fruit is also edible. *'Spiny whips' eject small finger-shaped pieces of tissue, which can be collected and eaten. *'Yovo Fruit' is an edible fruit. Fungi *'Fungus Soup' can be eaten once boiled, but apparently it smells foul. *'Symbiotic fungus' on puffers is quite delicious and is used by the Na'vi for food. They are careful not to harvest too much off one plant in order to avoid destroying the equilibrium between plant and fungus required to maintain the health of both. Meat and Fish *'Hammerhead', hexapede, sturmbeest and tapirus are known prey for Na’vi. *'Dinicthoids', although dangerous, are a prized food for the Na'vi, who consider it a sign of courage to confront the fish. *'Prolemuris' offal is considered a delicacy among some Na'vi clans, and is used in food wraps. *'Teylu' is a main source of protein to the Na'vi. It is similar to a jumbo shrimp, being a grub, and is slightly sweet. Teylu is usually steamed, but the Na'vi also cook them with vegetables on a stick over an open fire, similar to Terran shish kebab. Sources *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game - Ingame Pandorapedia articles on: Banshee of Paradise, Bladder Polyps, Hermit Bud, Lionberry, Puffer, Prolemuris, and Tapirus. *James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide - articles on: Banana Fruit, Puffball Tree, Cycad, Dapophet, Dinicthoid, Episoth, Harvesting Fruit and Teylu. *Pandorapedia - Magellum triangulare, Pandargonium cyanellum, Kuchenium polyphyllum and Phytotinium poydactylum articles *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game NDS pl:Odżywianie się Na'vi ru:Пища на'ви Category:Na'vi culture